creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Beyond the Necropolis - A Nihilistic King
Beep, Beep, Beep Leonardo opens his eyes, finding himself on his throne; he thinks to himself that he must've dozed off. He stares at his beeping wrist computer for a moment; he straightens himself upwards and proceeds to press on the device's screen. "Father, are you ready? We don't want to be late to your festival," a voice calls out from the device's micro speakers. The voice belongs to Leonardo's creation, his so-called son, Apollo, an android designed by Leonardo to keep him company. The man gets up from his throne and replies, "Yes, I'll be descending in a moment, carry on without me, Apollo." "Alright, see you down there…" calls out the android from Leonardo's wrist computer. He stares at the glass windows, revealing an almost blood-red sky; it's sunset on Admathadasha, the planet Leonardo has been calling home for so long now. Leonardo then shifts his gaze towards the wall, on which there were hanging a few cloaks of various colors and a portrait of Leonardo and his family. A family that had died so long ago. The man approaches the wall and examines his cloaks, running his fingers across their fabrics. He pulls the purple cloak off the wall and drapes it over himself stating, "I think the regal looks fit today." He then begins walking out of his chamber, but something stops him, a feeling that starts building up in his gut. Something he hadn't felt in a long time, an odd mix between what one might describe as slight anxiety and hunger. Leonardo turns his head around and stares at the family photograph hanging on the wall, his brother's face in particular; at this moment, Leonardo utters in an almost grieving tone, "You wouldn't believe me, David, but I miss you, all of you, I miss you so terribly," before strutting out of the chamber hastily. As he walks the halls of his craft, Leonardo calls out, "Hestia, please switch The Calypso to autopilot and open the Cooper vane, I am about to descent onto Migdalel." "Good evening, Master," a metallic feminine voice echoes through the halls in response to Leonardo's commands. "Autopilot has been activated, sir," the voice proceeds, "The vane will be opened in thirty seconds, please enter into descend position, sir," it goes on. "Thank you, Hestia," answers Leonardo as he steps just on top of the vane. Red lights fill the space around Leonardo and the computer counts down the seconds to the opening, its metallic feminine voice ringing through the air craft. "Ten." "Nine." "Eight." Leonardo's mind preoccupies with the thoughts of what Migdalel's citizens might prepare for him during that year's Theodorian festival during which they celebrated his reign as their God King. "Four." "Three." Pondering the endless possibilities of what might await him below his aircraft, Leonardo fails to hear the screeching of the slowly parting metal doors beneath his feet and the influx of cold, highly pressurizing air hitting against his body. "One." A bright light shines all over Leonardo as his body goes diving down onto the planet below in such speed that if he were just a mere man, his body would not survive the impact. Upon landing his body causes a mild shockwave which he does not seem to notice, calling out boastfully, "Dear citizens, I've arrived…" His face turns into one of scorn once he realizes he is surrounded by a ring of fire, "Oh what a terrible timing," he utters as he raises his hand, causing a small-scale shockwave that disperses the fire around him. "There always has to be something…" he mutters as he is about to call Apollo through his wrist computer, but then he notices that the fire covers as far as the eye can see, the whole city of Migdalel was burning. Leonardo's face goes blank, all the previous emotions and thoughts are erased from his psyche. He still intends to call Apollo but the agonizing screams of men burning alive interrupt him from doing so. He hears a woman begging for help not far from where he landed, throwing his raised arm to his side, Leonardo makes his way towards the woman's voice. Once she is in his line of sight, the woman recognizes who he is and runs up to him, crying hysterically. "You… You… You… You are… G… G… G…." she cries as she clutches at his purple cloak. "Yes, I am, child, I came to help you," Leonardo says, as he tries looking as empathetic as possible to the woman. He can hear a child's crying in the pile of burning rubble to his left. "My son… trapped… help me… dear Lord, help me… please," the woman begs. The child's crying suddenly stops, abruptly. Leonardo gently shoves the woman aside and turns to his left, raising an arm at the pile of rubble he creates another shockwave that throws the burning debris away. A broken and burned tiny human body lays there, on the charred soil, unmoving, barely breathing. The woman runs up to the child and picks him up to her arms, hugging him tightly against herself. "Than…." She is about to thank Leonardo for saving her son, but she stops in mid-word and begins screaming, "No! No! No! Don't Die!" The child had stopped breathing. The woman begins screaming and wailing once more, screaming at Leonardo that her son is dead. With an expressionless look etched on his face, Leonardo looks the woman dead in the eyes and said, "Your offspring is dead, child." "Fix this… fix this…" she barks at Leonardo in response. His face remains expressionless, as if he discarded all possible emotion at the moment, "There's nothing I can do, even I can't bend this rule of the universe, whatever dies must stay dead, child," he said to her in a cold, almost inhuman tone before turning around and walking away. Leonardo makes a few steps away from the woman, but she chases after him, still holding the corpse of her son in her arms. She begins hitting Leonardo's back while cursing him as a false god and a monster for letting her child die. The man turns around and grabs the woman by her neck. He lifts her off the ground, causing her to drop the baby's corpse, which in turn makes a sickening thumping sound that resembles a really hard slapping of skin once it hit the surface. With a glossy, somewhat psychotic look in his eyes Leonardo tightens his grip around the woman's neck and asks, "Would you like to join your offspring in the afterlife, my child?" Her eyes widen with sheer terror for a moment, and then Leonardo snaps her neck between his fingers. Tossing the woman's body to the side, Leonardo raises his second arm up and calls Apollo's name at his wrist computer. "Yes, Father?" Apollo's voice comes out from the small device. "What is happening here?" Leonardo questions his creation. "I don't know, something went wrong during the preparation for your festival," Apollo responds. "Find out what happened and bring me the head of the man in charge, Apollo." "Yes, Father." "Oh, and try to save as many of them as you can." Leonardo cuts off the transmission and sighs. "You are a monster, Leo," a raspy voice comes calling from behind the man; Leonardo's eyes widen in disbelief. That voice, while much older and somewhat raspier, Leonardo knows whom it belongs to. David's voice. "This is…" Leonardo tries saying as a sharp pain surges through his chest. He looks down, only to find himself skewered by a metallic rod through the chest. "Impossible… yeah… so we thought about space travel…" says the voice, with apparent pleasure. Leonardo slowly turns his head backwards to see an old bearded man staring at him. "H… H…. How…" struggles Leonardo. "How is it possible that good ol' Dave Polinsky is still alive?" the old man mocks as he twists the rod inside Leonardo's body. "The Necropolis, it was a technological marvel, and you see, the stasis does prevent you from aging… Just like you've noted all those years ago." Leonardo grabs the rod with his hands and tries to say something but the old man pulls the rod out of his body. Everything starts fading to black for Leonardo as he falls to his knees, fearful of dying. "That serves you right, mech-ass," calls out the old man just a moment before Leonardo finally collapses on the ground. Beep, Beep, Beep. Leonardo's eyes shoot wide open, his head throbbing, his mind racing. He looks around – he is still sitting on his throne inside The Calypso. His wrist computer is beeping, Apollo, his android creation is calling. "I'm alive… Truly alive…" Leonardo mutters to himself. He raises his arm up and answers the call. "Father, an interstellar spacecraft just crashed not far from the Calypso," Apollo's voice calls out from the devices micro-speakers. Leonardo runs his hand across his face and responds, saying, "Any signs of life inside this space craft?" "There appear to be none, however, there are many skeletal remains, and a whole lot of robotic parts." "Skeletal remains, of what species?" "They seem to be human…" Leonardo goes silent for a moment, pondering the possibility of another colony other than the one he had started. "Father, I think the name of this spacecraft is Anne's Blessing." Leonardo is stunned as he hears Apollo's words, but just for a moment, he then begins smiling, uncontrollably; he is barely able to hold off a chuckle. "Father? Is everything alright?" Apollo asks. "Apollo, come back home, I think it's time I tell you some of my personal history." Part One | Part Two | Part Three Category:Space Category:Science Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:BloodySpghetti